Kitten Behavior
by WritingRowlet
Summary: More catlike tendencies for Adrien! Only this time...moreso the things that kittens do. And Plagg's attempts at take care of him...poor kwami


Clean sheets shouldn't make someone so happy, Adrien knew, but he hadn't moved from this spot in over an hour. The sheets were still just barely warm from the drier, and they were so snuggly and they smelled amazing. Not to mention, Adrien's flannel sheets were very soft, and ever since he'd become Chat Noir, he had a newfound appreciation for all things soft. Which is why he was wrapped up so tightly in his blankets, socks and pants off so the softness would be against his skin.

Plagg stared at the boy in amusement from his place on the desk. It was kind of funny looking, what with Adrien constantly rolling around and lulling on his bed. Who knew that warm, clean sheets could make a teenage boy so happy?

"Plagg, you have to feel the sheets!" Adrien cried out happily on his side. It had been an hour and he was just then remembering his kwami? Poor boy was out of it.

"Are they made of cheese?" Plagg asked, though he already knew the answer.

Adrien snorted and shook his head lazily. He scooped the comforter up to his forehead, sniffing hard. "No, but they smell a lot better than cheese, and they're really, really _soft_."

"I think I'll pass. You have fun…"

"I AM having fun…!"

Clean sheets shouldn't make a teenage boy squeal and purr, yet here Adrien was, squealing and purring.

* * *

Adrien had been watching the wind chimes out his window for quite a while. They made such a pleasant sound, and they shined in the bright sunlight. It was so peaceful, so serene.

He wanted to swat at them.

Squatting in front of the open window, Adrien watched the chimes blow in the light wind. He could feel the breeze on his face, but it did nothing to calm his attack-readied mind. His eyes were blown wide and he unconsciously started to chatter.

Plagg watched the boy, snickering to himself as he saw the scene unfold. He knew what was about to happen, and he was ready to catch Adrien when he inevitably screwed up. The boy started to raise one hand and he slowly started leaning forward and out the window. In one quick motion, Adrien threw himself toward the wind chimes.

At the same time, Plagg flew to Adrien. The boy was half-draped out the window and struggling to pull himself back inside. Plagg laughed and sat on the window sill, "What're you doing, Adrien?"

"Just, y'know…hanging out…" Adrien mumbled, regaining some pride with the pun.

"Do you need some help?" Plagg asked.

Adrien scoffed, and crossed his arms as well as he could. " _No_ ," he started, "I can get out."

"Then do it."

He huffed and wiggled around. His stomach was starting to ache with strain against the sill, and he was sure if he stayed there much longer he would throw up. Still, he couldn't find his footing or send his center of gravity to his behind. Crap. "Plagg…"

"Yeeeees?" Plagg snickered.

"I can't, y'know, get up…" Plagg smirked and tipped Adrien's stinky feet to the floor. Even though he was helpful, however, didn't mean he didn't tease Adrien for the rest of the afternoon about the incident.

* * *

He was a growing teenage boy, you know. He needed to _sleep_. However, when one has very nocturnal instincts, it makes sleeping at night quite difficult. So, Adrien just laid in bed with his mind racing. He thought of everything from school to Ladybug to his growing crush-problem with Marinette.

His eyes were focused on the windows and he watched the night pass.

It was so _boring_. Why did he have to be partially _cat_?!

"Plaaaaaaagg," Adrien groaned. The kwami looked up from the wheel of cheese he'd started and questioned Adrien's distress. "I can't sleeeeeeep," Adrien explained, making sure to draw out the syllables to relay his true feelings.

Plagg got up and stood on his chest, looking into Adrien's eyes, seemingly deep in thought. Then, the kwami got onto Adrien's neck like he usually did to go to sleep. Before Adrien could question him, Plagg started to purr.

The sound was entrancing and took all of Adrien's attention off of his thoughts. Slowly, Adrien could feel himself growing more and more tired. He changed his breathing to match the pace of Plagg's purr, and that drew out the last bit of consciousness. Soon after, Adrien was out of it. A purr was elicited from his throat that practically rattled Plagg's whole body. The little kwami snickered, shaking his head.

Humans were weird, but Chat Noirs were even weirder. It was so easy to make them fall asleep, but they couldn't do it themselves half the time.

 **I need to do one of these for Marinette. It's just easier to make these because cat behavior is easier to come by than ladybug behavior...**

 **OH WELL. These are cute, aren't they?**


End file.
